


Bbrae kink meme's

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Beast Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom beast boy, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Empath Raven, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Fingering, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Raven, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Squirting, almost getting caught, face fucking, strap ons, very slight dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my bbrae kink meme prompts on tumblr, the chapters are not related and are all short - medium sized. Check the chapter title for kinks.<br/>I'm relatively new but this will no doubt grow as I get more prompts.</p><p>I am accepting prompts currently, check my tumblr for my current kink meme.</p><p>myprofounddesign.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven pegging beast boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently not beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

Garfield never expected it to feel this good. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he’d be writhing on the sheets moaning and whimpering all high and breathy and begging for Raven to thrust harder, damn it, faster. 

He wonders for a wild lust filled moment if this is what girls feel like, full and stretched and gaping obscenely, like they can’t get enough but it’s all too much at the same time. 

Raven fucks her hips forward burying the strap on deeper into Garfield’s hole and he bucks, gasping out in surprise at the heat that laces up his spine and makes his cock jerk on his stomach spurting precum.

Raven licks her lips, bracing her hands against the mattress and rocks her hips forward dragging the head of the strap on against his prostate again leaving him breathless and seeing stars, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“Rae!”

He whimpers her name, body rocking down onto the fake cock, chasing that spark and the white out pleasure. He bares his fangs a little huffing out when Raven teasingly slows down, grinding up into him but otherwise not moving.

“Please.”

He’s not proud of the way he whines the word, clenching his ass around the thickness inside him, trembling apart the closer he gets to cumming, panting hard and clenching his fists in the sheets.

Raven takes pity on him, rocking her hips forward hard knocking the air from his chest leaving his head spinning and thighs shaking.

He cums when her hand closes around his cock, leaving him bucking and crying out, head thrown back and muscles straining, streaking strings of cum across his stomach and chest.

Raven breathes out a breathy little “wow” before slowly easing out, unclapsing the strap on and tossing it down the bed, stretching out next him with one of those private smiles of hers.

“Happy international womans day, Garfield.”

And that right there is why he loves her. He throws back his head and laughs, reaching to tangle his fingers in hers.

“Deadpool references and my favourite girl, what more could I ask for, huh, Rae?”

She beams at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	2. dirty talk + oral sex

Fuck Beast boy could eat Raven out forever, she tasted so good slick and hot and so freaking _wet_ dripping down his chin as he thrust his tongue in and out then around that little bundle of nerves that had her bucking up from the bed, thighs trembling at his head, toes curling as she stifled a cry behind her hand.

He growled low against her cunt and shivered when she outright whimpered his name, she knew what he meant though dropping her hand as she gasped and mewled.

What he loved though, absolutely adored was when he got her going enough that she’d open her mouth and start spewing _the filthiest_ things, things she’d never say normally but he knew it was lust talking the books and scrolls around her room floating from the floor black with energy, voice breathy and ragged and yeah it turned him on more then anything else had his beast rearing it’s head wanting to do every little thing she begged for.

“Azar, _Garfield!_ Fuck your tongue, push it deeper Please, I- just like that, yes, _Yes_ you feel so good, so wet and hot and, oh the way you fuck me with your tongue, just like you’re going to do with your cock, push it deep and hard and make me cum over and over until I’m screaming your name.”

He made a sound of agreement, rolling his tongue over her clit before sucking hard at the little nub grinning all fangs when she keens and trembles panting heavily.

“Oh, _Oh_ I want you to fuck me Gar please, please come up here and fuck me long and hard bury yourself inside my cunt until I can’t feel anything but you filling me up and fucking senseless. Then flip me over on my hands and knees like a bitch in heat and fuck me again, you know I- I love it, I _need_ it.”

He moaned swallowing around her dripping hole as she sucked in a shaky breath throwing her head back as her cunt pulsed and throbbed, clenching up around his tongue as she came.

He didn’t give her time to recover, she was still shaking when he grabbed onto round hips and flipped her over knocking apart strong thighs, bruising pale skin as he dragged her down onto his cock just like he knew she needed.

Her high scream of pleasure as he speared her open followed by sobbed ‘yes, yes, yes’ set his teeth on edge struggle to hold himself together even as she tore him apart.


	3. car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and prompt me on tumblr 
> 
> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com

_#11 Car sex_

It’s cramped and hot, sweat trickling over slick green skin but _fuck_ he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Rae is bent under him, legs spread as far as they can in the confines of the T-car, skin flushed a pretty pink and mouth swollen from the way he bites and licks and sucks at her lips, fucking his tongue past them just to taste her, that sweet bite of tea and mint that’s so uniquely _Raven._

But God she’s so tight around him, clenching around his cock with every thrust breathing hard against his mouth as her nails drag down his back and she moans so sweet that his cock twitches deep inside the wet folds of her cunt.

She tries to arch her back when he snakes a hand between then, thumbing at her clit, grunting when her head knocks against the door and she whines panting out a soft breathy.

“Next time we are using a bed, Garfield.”

He breathes out a laugh, circling her clit to hear her moan, shivering when a bush outside the car explodes in a shower of black energy. He loved when she lost control like that keening high in her throat, eyes hooded and watching him like she didn’t ever want to be anywhere else.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it, baby.”

She rolled her eyes but moaned when he pinched her clit in retaliation, bucking her hips and throbbing around him dragging a low moan from his throat.

He ground his hips deep in little circles, shivering when she mewled and dropped her head back gasping.

“Come on, Rae, come for me.”

She did, trembling her way through it, miffling a scream against his mouth as her body tightened milking his cock and dragging him over the edge with her, heat lighting up his spine his beast roaring as he came, spilling into her drenched cunt. 

Ah crap how was he going to get the stain out before Cy saw?

Raven laughed as if she knew what he was thinking, soothing a hand down his back.

“I will help clean up, Gar, don’t worry.”

He grinned nuzzling into her neck breathing in the scent of them together.

“You’re the best, Rae.”

“I know.”

 


	4. alpha/omega + Mating

Raven wasn’t exactly what you’d expect from an omega most of the time, she was strong willed and outspoken. She kept your eyes when she was talking to you and never backed down when she knew she was right, even when facing an Alpha.. She was powerful and beautiful and she stole his breath away.

It had taken years to get her to warm up to him, longer for her to stop seeing him as just an Alpha jokester and as a friend but finally, finally he won over the stubborn omega and got to sink his teeth into smooth expanse of her skin and claim her as his mate.

Now just because she wasn’t like the stereotypical omega in _most_  aspects of her life doesn’t mean that he didn’t get to see a - _well-_ a different side to Raven.

The side that’s soft and supple, wrapped around him as hot breathe ghosts across his skin as teeth follow dragging up the length of his neck in an almost possessive way. 

He shivers as she moans a soft, ‘Gar, please’ rubbing up against him all desperate and wet dragging the clothed heat of her cunt against his cock dragging her palms down him chest.

He grins, fangs flashing, palming over the swell of her hips and down to cup her ass, squeezing the firm flesh there lazily.

“Come on baby, you know what I wanna hear and then you can have anything you want from me, Rae.”

She makes a small sound of frustration, dragging her thumb over his nipple and grinding down against him breathing shakily. 

“Please, fuck me, Gar, _Alpha._ Mate me?”

And fuck she just asks so sweetly too, her voice all breathy and keening as she works her hips faster, dragging her clit over the line of his cock whimpering low and needy.

Somewhere behind them something explodes glowing black with Raven’s power but he doesn’t really mind, bringing a hand round to cup her cunt over her clothes, rubbing his thumb over her swollen little clit cirling it and pinching it playfully.

“Cum for me first, then I’ll fuck you ‘til you’re screaming, ‘kay, baby?”

She nods, moaning in delight, fucking her hips against his hand her chest heaving as her breathing shallows, hands coming up to grip his shoulders, nails biting at his skin. 

She cries out when he pushes aside the fabric of her uniform, dragging his fingers over her drenched lips, easing one finger inside and groaning low at how she clenches up around him, rocking down faster, jerkier the closer she gets to cumming.

When she finally does fall over the edge it’s gorgeous, cheeks flushed and mouth bitten red and slack, eyes wide and dark with heat as she bares her neck in a delicious display of omegan appeasement.

Oh he was going to fuck her alright, claim her just the way she needed.


	5. dirty talk + rough sex _ very slight dom/sub

There’s a hand in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing the soft, vulnerable part of her throat to sharp fangs as Garfield drags his hot mouth up the line of it, groaning low as he fucks deep into Raven’s body, shivering when she drags her nails down his back, blunt but leaving red welts in their wake.

She moans when he grinds his hips up, working the head of his cock inside her. Breath catching in her throat when he drags his hands down her sides and palms at the swell of her hips sucking a mark just under her jaw. 

She whimpers, tightening her legs around his hips digging her heels into his back trying desperately to spur him on needing more, harder, _faster._

Thank _Azar_ he got the message, grunting under his breath and soothing his hands down the inside of her thighs fucking forward hard, balls slapping against her skin as he drags her down onto his cock.

“Damn Rae, look at you.”

She keens knowing what’s coming knowing what he get’s like when he get’s going, cunt clenching around him in excitement.

“You’re so fucking hot Rae, so wet for me too fucking _drenched_. And the smell of you? Damn, baby, you smell so good I could just eat. you. _up._ ”

She cries out when he punctuates the word with brutal thrusts, hips bucking up, rocking down against him, grabbing for his shoulders, nails biting deep as her cheeks flush cunt gushing around him.

He makes this low rumbling sound of approval in his throat, fingers bruising on her hips grinning down at her hungrily.

Her heart stutters, biting at her lip at the look he gives her but oh it just makes her ever wetter, panting breathlessly tilting closer to the edge.

“Come on Rae, I wanna see you cum, hear those pretty sounds you make just for me, you know the ones.”

She keens and he bites at her lips pushing his tongue past them, tasting her swallowing the sounds before pulling back.

“Those are the ones, fuck such a good girl Rae, come on, cum for me.”

She trembles, thighs shaking as she hurtles over the edge, arching back and crying out throbbing around him as he spreads her wider, burying himself in her slick folds spilling over himself cum spilling out of her gaping hole.

He drops down onto her peppering kisses over her shoulder and she smiles at the ceiling, dragging her fingers through his hair in return.

They both ignore the books and scrolls that hit the floor, glowing black with Raven’s energy.

 

[here is a link to my current kink meme, come prompt me?](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/145016506721/mishs-new-pairings-kink-meme)


	6. face fucking + facials

Garfield has a lot of favourite things about Rae, her hair is always real soft and silky and he can run his fingers through it without any problem and gosh her eyes were gorgeous and always looks up at him all soft and fond even when she was pretending he was pissing her off. 

There’s her legs, damn those _legs_ , long and smooth and strong especially when they were wrapped around his waist fuck those thighs could get tight. Oh and then there’s her laugh, so rare but so pretty all breathy and high and unlike you’d expect from her but he loved it.

But there was one thing, shit, one thing that was always top of his list. Her lips.

Fuck Rae’s lips where soft and plush, and he loved the deep red they got when she bit at them looking up at him through her lashes. 

But his favourite thing about those lips? Had to be, hands down when they were wrapped around his cock. Swollen and pretty, stretched wide as she swallowed him down, sucking on the tip of his head, lapping eagerly at the precum gathering there.

He let’s out a groan just thinking about it, how hungry she had been that morning, on her knees in front of him in just one of his purple t shirts, slender fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, tongue tracing the vein along the side. 

He shivers, ears perking because fuck the way she’d gone all plaint, staring up at him with dark eyes, mouth obediently open just quietly asking for it, asking for him to fuck forward fill her mouth with his cock, balls against her chin, throat clenching around him slick and hot and so very wet.

Damn he had just pulled right out, pushing back in past supple lips, fucking her throat panting heavily fangs catching on his lips as he tips his head forward watching the way spit and precum dribbles past her lips and down her chin. 

He’d been trembling, gasping her name and pulled back, watching her pump at his cock a few more times, just a few more until he’s cumming spilling over the edge, thick strings of cum streaking across Raven’s nose and lips and chin.

He sits up, meeting her eyes across the room as the memory sits fresh at the front of his mind knowing that by now she can feel his lust full force. 

He flashes her a cheeky grin and mentions over his shoulder with his thumb watching as she rises gracefully, placing her book aside and crooking her finger at him as she swept from the room.

Time for a repeat performance

**[Come prompt me for bbrae?](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/145016506721/mishs-new-pairings-kink-meme) **


	7. Rough sex

Her hands are in his hair, pulling, her nails against his scalp and it hurts it fucking hurts but it feels so _good_ and the way she clenches around him, milking his cock like she owns it just- _wow._

He groans, burying his face into her neck, dragging his tongue over the soft skin their, shivering at the taste of sweat and desire on her flesh. Raven let’s out a low moan, tipping her head back allowing him to drag his fangs down her throat, pausing to suck a harsh bruise in the hallow of her neck marking his territory, heh.

She pulls him out of his little revere by dragging her nails down his back, biting at his ear making him whimper and thrust his hips forward hard his cock buried deep inside her dripping cunt.

“Garfield fuck me _harder.”_

There’s a command in her tone that he would normally argue with but honestly it benefits them both so he really doesn’t mind, this time, and he pushes his hips forward, snapping them so that his balls slap against her skin. 

He tries to ignore the way the books and scrolls around them are floating and spinning in the air but holy crap it’s kind of a massive ego boost knowing that he’s the one that got Raven to loose control like this.

She makes the sweetest breathy sound and pulses around him, trembling as he fucks her hard and fast the wet sound of sex loud and ringing in his ears.

Raven gasps, bucks under him when he squeezes a hand between them and rubs over her clit in fast, hard little circles pinching and rubbing in a way that makes her scream, writhing against the sheets eyes fluttering shut.

He can feel when she cums, the way she quivers around him gushing from her cunt so that he has to force himself in deep, fucking her through her orgasm, Biting up her neck before sucking at her pulse point.

She starts whimpering softly and he eases his hand away from her swollen clit breathing out shakily as she digs her heels into his waist urging him on.

He chases his own release now, baring his teeth as he rocks forward thrusts becoming erratic. He finally cums spilling inside her moaning low and pleased.


	8. Squirting + dirty talk

Raven is gushing, slick and wet everywhere soaking Beast boy’s cock as he pushes into her over and over fucking her deep and hard, one hand slipped between them thumbing over her clit, pinching and teasing.

Garfield moans when she clenches around him in retaliation, milking his cock with the walls of her cunt dragging him closer to orgasm until he’s gasping and swearing leaning over her and nosing at her neck dragging the biting scent of sex into his lungs.

“Fuck, Rae you feel so damn good around me and I love how wet you are for me, drenching the bed, Fuck you’re so desperate for it aren’t you? Just gagging for my cock.”

Raven whimpers, squirming in the sheets her cunt throbbing around him mouth falling slack as she cries out, dragging her nails down his back.

“Please Garfield, just a little more, just a little longer I- I’m so close, Rub my clit harder!”

He licks his lips, doing as told and rubbing his fingers in hard fast circles over her clit, shivering when she keens and bucks up from the bed, breasts swaying deliciously nipples all pert and hard, red and wet from his mouth and fangs.

“Come on baby, cum for me, I know you want to I can feel how you’re squeezing my cock.”

Raven whines and bucks from the bed gasping hard, trembling. 

He knows the minute she cums from the way she screams his name and writhes cunt absolutely gushing, it takes force behind his thrusts to fuck her through her squirting her cunt pulsing her breath coming in ragged gasps her eyes rolling back.

He moans at the sight of her flushed and shaking, fucking forward in a few short bursts burying his face in her shoulder before cumming spilling over the edge until his cum is leaking around his cock.

He collapses next to her grinning wide to the point that she slaps him rolling her eyes.

“Don’t look so smug.”

“Rae I just made you squirt, I’m gonna be grinning for days!”

He pointedly ignored the muttered ‘idiot’ in favour of tracing patterns over the soft skin of her stomach.

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146263552391/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme)


	9. Somewhere they shouldn't be/almost getting caught

Oh Fuck they were going to get caught, they were so screwed and if Robin  _caught them?_ But- it just felt so good the heat of Rae’s mouth around his cock, dragging down the thick length of it, swallowing around him like she couldn’t get enough. 

He trembles a little, thighs shaking where strong hands are holding him against the wall bucking up when her tongue circles his head and she pushed back down, throat tight around him. 

His head hits the wall behind him, eyes fighting to stay open, locked on the door of Robins’ Room hoping beyond hope that someone doesn’t walk in because if they do and they see him like this?

Garfield stifles a moan behind his hand, glancing down and fuck what a mistake that was, Rae looks glorious like this on her knees, cloak draped around her, framing pale skin, her mouth red and swollen from stretching around his cock, spit trickling down her chin. 

He fucks forward, stiffens and spills over the edge into the heat of her mouth, whimpering when she swallows him down eyes flickering red before she pulls up, buttons him back into his jeans and whipes her mouth in one fluid movement just as the door slides open.

“What are you guys doing in my room?”

“We thought we heard something, Robin but there is nothing to report, is that not right Beast boy?”

He nods dumbly as she guides him out past their leader by his arm, eyes locked to the smile on her lips.


	10. Breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Raven whimpers when Garfield breathes out the words and it turns his beast near feral, rocking his hips forward, burying himself over and over in the slick shallows of her cunt. 

He drags his nose up her neck, scenting her skin and the sweet smell of tea and sex, humming pleased when she grows wetter around him, bucking her hips and moaning soft and sweet eyes fluttering shut when he starts talking again, practically purring the words.

“I’m gonna breed you up, Rae, get you nice and swollen and heavy with my pups until you can’t think of _anything_ but my cum leaking out of you getting you nice and round and heavy with it.”

Raven _keens_ , pushing a hand between them, working slender fingers through her folds until she finder her clit, rubbing in frantic, desperate little circles as Beast boy fucks into her, grinding his hips and then  thrusting again repeating it over and over again until they’re both panting and she’s shaking in his arms, cheeks flushed and mouth slack her cunt throbbing around him.

“You want that? You want me to fuck you full and aching with it? You do, don’t you Rae.”

Raven cries out her agreement as she cums, spurting slick over his cock, her pussy clenching up around him, milking his cock for all she’s worth and he groans, stilling flushed against her, spilling over the edge as he cums, thick strings leaking out around himself as he pulls out, marking up Rae’s thighs and cunt with his cum. 

His beast settles and he leans down, capturing her mouth with his, smiling all the while.

“Love you, Rae.”

She rolls her eyes fondly, curling her fingers about the whisp of hair at the base of his neck. 

“I love you too, Garfield.”


	11. Handcuffs + Multiple orgasms + Bottom beast boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred

Garfield gasped and bucked from the bed, body trembling as he hurtled over the edge into another orgasm, cock twitching and spurting feebly onto his stomach, streaking it sticky with cum.

His arms strain against the handcuffs holding him to the bed frame, squirming as Raven grins down at him and ducks her head to lap at his sensitive cock her fingers crooking in his hole, stretching him wide and gaping around them, his breath catching on a moan when she brushes over his prostate.

Fuck who knew it’d feel this good? The mixture of her hot, wet mouth wrapping around him and curious fingers rubbing up against the sweet spot inside him leaving him arching from the sheets, rocking his hips between the two sensations, hissing out when she eases her fingers out and pulls away, laughing like the evil, evil woman she was. 

“Please, Rae, come on.”

He is not whining, he’s not! Okay he might be just a little but it makes Raven study him for a minute before humming thoughtfully and pressing one finger back inside his greedy hole, punching the air from his chest.

Fuck though it’s not enough and he whimpers softly, begging with his eyes his throat closing up when Rae pushes two more fingers in, the stretch causing him to moan in delight and writhe on the bed. 

Raven milks his prostate and he cums again screaming, nails biting into his palms, thighs shaking and toes curling as heat licks up his spine, head thrown back as his cock barely even leaks, the dry orgasm almost painful but shit it feels so so _good._

Raven practically purrs her satisfaction climbing up his body to settle with her knees to either side of his head, dribbling cunt bare for him. 

“My turn.”

He grins, revenge always did taste so sweet.


End file.
